


Food Poisoning

by MattyWantsToBattle



Series: Sanders' Sides One Shots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Food Poisoning, Multi, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattyWantsToBattle/pseuds/MattyWantsToBattle
Summary: Anxiety has food poisoning. But of course, his boyfriends will take great care of him.Almost makes his stupid mistake of eating extremely old food alright.Almost.





	Food Poisoning

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested this on the blog I mod, lampsandersstuff.
> 
> So like yep, I'm mod Anxiety.
> 
> Love me.
> 
> Also I have one that's sad in the works. Also also request some new one shots uwu.

Anxiety was _vomiting_.

It hurt, his stomach squeezing and making his entire being shudder as he stayed on his knees in the bathroom, shakily wiping off his lips with the sleeve of his hoodie.

So maybe that had been a bad idea, but Anxiety was too busy thinking about the pain in his stomach, of the tense muscles and the vomit threatening to come up.

_God, he hated this._

He tried to think of why this was happening, staring up at the ceiling. There wasn't a flu going around, so probably not that.

Anxiety paused. Maybe something he ate? The last thing he ate was… some fried rice in the fridge.

He stood shakily and forced himself into the commons, grumbling in pain.

"Good morning, kiddo!"

_Too loud._

Patton's excited voice made Anxiety wince, placing his clean hand to his temple and rubbing. "You sure it's good?"

"What's wrong?" Roman asked in concern.

Anxiety glanced at him with semi hazy eyes. "My stomach hurts. I've been throwing up. Today is not going to be good…"

Logan stood. "That reminds me. Did you throw out the fried rice in the fridge?"

A pause. "Um, why?"

"I've been meaning to throw it out. It's gone bad."

Anxiety swallowed, eyes slanting. "You… you're kidding."

Logan looked confused, tilting his head.

"I ate that last night."

Roman snorted. He looked nullified as soon as Patton gave him the dad look.

"Come on kiddo, let's get you layed down. Everyone off the couch."

Roman sighed and stood, letting Patton move Anxiety so he could lay down on the couch. Patton ran his fingers through Anxiety's hair before leaving.

Roman sat down next to the couch, sighing as he ran his fingers through his sick boyfriend's soft hair.

Logan sat down in the chair on the other side, looking at his two boyfriends. He sighed. "I apologize, Virgil. I should have thrown it out long before."

Anxiety shrugged, wincing. "I should have went and actually ate with you guys. Maybe I would have eaten your dinner instead of that."

Logan was about to agree, before Roman's look nullified him.

"Alright Anxiety, I got a blanket, a water bottle, a bucket, and a few movies." Patton said, coming back with full arms.

Anxiety gaped at the dad, unsure if it was actually how fatherly boyfriend or if it was a blanket monster.

Roman quickly stood to help Patton before anything fell, Logan grabbing the movies and going over to the DVD player.

Anxiety sighed as he got comfortable, biting his lip to keep himself from throwing up again.

And then Roman was looking at Anxiety's sleeve.

"What?"

"It's going off."

Anxiety shifted and sighed, sitting up and trying to get his hoodie off.

Roman helped, giving the jacket to Patton to put in the laundry.

Anxiety hated that. He felt exposed and open. At least it was with his boyfriends…?

Anxiety buried himself into the blankets, eyes shutting. And then his stomach lurched.

He quickly flew forward and grasped the bucket, vomiting hard into the blue plastic tub.

He felt someone pull his bangs back and rub his back, figuring it was Roman since the regal personality was the closest to him.

He heard Logan saying something about medicine, but it was lost to him.

When he was done, Roman was holding the water bottle up to him to rinse his mouth.

Anxiety took a swing of the water, swishing it around before spitting it into the vomit filled bucket.

He heard Roman ask Patton to come back with a new bucket as he took the bucket to the sink and started to reluctantly clean it.

Anxiety sighed, eyes slanted as he looked over at Logan. "What movie you putting on?" He mumbled.

"Not sure. Patton brought many Disney movies and a few horror movies."

Anxiety looked up and glared at Patton. "I'm not going to watch a horror movie with you guys. I love them but I don't enjoy it knowing you guys don't."

Patton sighed. "Kiddo, you're sick. I thought watching your favorite movie night make you feel better."

Anxiety gave Patton the look, making Patton pout.

"I will put on Mulan." Logan finally interjected, putting the movie on.

Roman came back with the bucket, looking excited at the image of the movie.

"Great!" He spoke, sitting down next to the couch. He reached up to run his fingers through Anxiety's hair.

Patton sat down on the other side and started rubbing Anxiety's stomach, before Logan crawled over and planted a kiss to his forehead, going back to sit on his chair.

Anxiety looked up at all of them, sighing in content.

This was honestly amazing. Except for the fact his stomach hurt like a blue nosed bitch.

He took a few deep breaths, before he trained his tired eyes on the movie.

It took a week for him to get better, but damn it the others almost made it worth it.

Almost.


End file.
